


Tender Loving Care

by The_Cat_Whisperer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cat_Whisperer/pseuds/The_Cat_Whisperer
Summary: Lotor and his love, Cassy, are at Galra Central Command after he becomes Emperor.  She has a secret and he dedicates himself to being the best caretaker she's ever had.





	Tender Loving Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Im_Not_Here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Not_Here/gifts).



> This story was brought up in conversation about Lotor's lover having a disability. I took the prompt and, with the help of the beautiful soul who inspired the OC, I wrote it.

Lotor was standing at the head of the conference table.  The room had erupted into all kinds of arguments, with groups standing around trying to talk loudly over one another.  He pressed his hand to his forehead and closed his eyes, trying to reel in his temper.  This was going to get them nowhere.  Yes, the coalition was still a vital part of the new Empire, HIS Empire, but they needed to understand just what the best ways for them to utilize their strengths were.  Voltron could not be everywhere at once, nor should it.  Force was the worst way to convince former enemies that the old days had ended and a time for peace had begun. 

He scanned the room looking for her.  Ahh, there she was, sitting in a chair near the back of the room.  The woman who he had found he developed quite a deep attachment to over the years.  Their relationship was incredibly comfortable, and he could foresee it going on indefinitely.  The memories of the previous evening the two of them had spent came rushing into his mind.  Little vignettes of her sitting across his legs, the tender kisses she had placed on his face while he pulled his fingers through her hair; the look of heated lust she gave him while he had slowly removed her long stockings with his teeth; the little bruises he left up the inside of her thighs with his fangs.  He reached up and stroked the back of his head and felt the bump he received when things had gotten so intense, they had fallen off the bed and he hit his head against the night table but not stopping his frenzied lovemaking with her. 

As he was pushing up the sleeves of the light grey tunic he was wearing, he noticed that she was quickly not appearing to be alright.  He frowned when he tried and failed to get her to meet his gaze.  She had scrunched her eyes closed, and her shaking hands came up to cover her ears.  His eyes widened marginally, and he loudly cleared his throat.  The focus of the room gradually came back to him.

“This meeting is adjourned and will resume in the morning. I highly suggest you get a list of your most pressing needs and ideas together so we can address them promptly and utilize our time more productively, rather than the display I was just forced to witness.”  Lotor turned and left the table, signaling that he was tired of playing with these fools who had nothing better to do than squabble like children in a schoolyard.

He walked over to where she was sitting, leaning over and gently placing his hand on her shoulder.  She shook her head.  He slid his arms around her shoulders and under her knees, lifting her from the conference chairs and heading out of the room.  He could tell she was in pain and he knew exactly what she needed.  He knew that his intentions would be misinterpreted to everyone in the room, if they hadn’t been paying attention, thinking he was going back with her to take his pleasure.  That was fine with him.  He knew she didn’t want the others to see her like this, at her physical worst, and he would do his best to keep her condition hidden.

It was inevitable, this flare.  The two of you had shared such a wonderful, passion-filled night.  Twisting bodies around one another, licking and tasting skin everywhere, until finally being lost to the pleasure with moans and cries to several gods that Lotor was sure had absolutely nothing to do with his prowess.  He was sure she hadn’t rehydrated properly afterwards, and then, to top it off, the cacophony of noise from the meeting was the spark that lit the flame.

She kept her eyes closed and groaned in his arms as he quickly but carefully carried her to their chambers.  He looked down at her face and could easily read the pain etched in her furrowed brow.  He pressed in his code and the door slid open.  The darkness of the room was going to be a help for her.  He knew the brightness of the regular lights were like spotlights in her face when she had a flare. 

Unfortunately, this disorder she endured, this fibromyalgia, was so debilitating it never went away.  It was just experienced at different levels of pain daily.  Lotor knew all about it.  He had begun researching the causes and cures as soon as he heard his darling was afflicted.  He wasn’t going to give up, either, not until he found a cure.  So far, he had not come up with anything substantial.  He was incredibly frustrated, spending each day watching her live with this pain.  If only he could take it away and give her the life she deserved. 

He walked across the room and laid her down on the fuzzy blankets that adorned their bed for just such an occasion. He knew her body was rebelling against her right now, and he would bet half of his Empire that her joints were screaming at her.   She tried to get comfortable in the bedding but was unable to relax as much as she needed to.  At least the blanket was soft and smelled like Lotor.  She took a deep breath, drinking in his scent.  The sensation of the special blanket was soft on her skin and it was a good place to rest.  Lotor leaned over an placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

“Sweetie, I’m going to run a bath for you, alright?” he asked, quietly.

“Mmhmm,” she said.  He noticed her hands were still shaking.

“This appears to be the worst flare yet, my love,” he said, wrapping his fingers lightly around her wrists and lifting them to his lips to place little kisses over her pulse points.

“I’ll,” she took a deep breath, “I’ll be ok.”

“No, darling, I know you won’t,” he said, leaning up to place another kiss on her forehead, “but I’ll help you get through this.”

He walked into their bathroom and she could hear him turning on the water to fill their clawfoot tub.  He was tempted to add a drop of lavender oil but with the level of pain she was exhibiting he thought it best to go without any additional stimulus.  He wandered around and got the largest and softest fluffy towels he kept in the special storage unit that were only to be used during these occasions.  He reached back in and pulled out a stack of washcloths.  He also got the footstool and set it next to the tub, so he had a place to sit and be close to her while she bathed.  He wanted to be available immediately if she needed him to help with anything, including getting her out of the tub.

He walked back into the bedroom, seeing her curled into a fetal position facing away from him, groaning slightly with her pain.  He quietly stepped up behind her and slowly slid his hands into her hair, stroking her scalp and threading his fingers through the long locks, gently untangling it when he came across any little knots.  She turned her head to look at him, eyes beseeching him to help her up.  He gently readjusted her to help remove her pants as carefully as possible.  He knew she was in so much pain and he didn’t want to add to it by being too inconsiderate in his haste to get her into the hot water.  Sitting her up, he carefully unbuttoned her blouse and delicately pulled it off her shoulders, being careful not to move her arms any more than necessary.  She hissed when the sleeve caught her elbow and tried to jerk away.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, sweetie, please forgive me,” Lotor said with pain in his voice.  He placed a soft kiss on her shoulder and continued undressing her. 

“I’ll be ok,” she said, slowly.  “It just pulled too hard.  Made my skin feel like it was tearing.”

Lotor stood up and very carefully picked her up, carrying her to the bath and slowly lowered her into the water.  He wanted to give her time to adjust to the temperature without shocking her.  She did gasp a little when her toes first touched, and Lotor looked to her for guidance.  She had her eyes closed and was still shaking a little, but the tremors weren’t as bad as before.  Once her back and legs were secure in the tub he let go and sat down on the footstool.  He made sure the lights were off with the only illumination coming from the dozen or so candles he had placed around the room.  She sighed with the comfort the hot water provided her aching body.  It was wonderful having someone like Lotor around to take care of her.  He was rolling up the now soaking sleeves of his tunic.

“Cassy, sweetheart?” he asked.  She looked at him.  “Is it alright to add the cloths?”

“Sure,” she whispered. 

He picked up one of the washcloths and dipped it in the water, soaking it.  Wringing it out he carefully placed it on her forehead, allowing the temperature to warm her face.  She tried to give him a little smile but ended up with a grimace instead.  Her hair hung down over the back of the tub while she rested.  He moved the stool, so it was directly in front of him, picking up the soft bristle brush. Slowly, tenderly he pulled it through her beautiful dark hair, alternating between using the brush and his fingers.  He loved being able to do this for her, especially when it was one of the feelings she could tolerate when these flares occurred.

After a few minutes he stood and picked up another washcloth, repeating his earlier action, and replacing the one that had cooled against her skin.  He noticed her hands would start shaking every few minutes.  She would lift them out of the water so as not to cause any splashing creating additional sounds that would reverberate off the bathroom walls that would exacerbate her pain.

“Darling, I’ll be right back, alright?”  he said, kissing her forehead gently.  “I promise I’m not leaving the quarters.  I’ll be in the other room changing.”

“Okay,” she mumbled.

“Please, love, call me if you need me for anything,” he said as he quickly walked through the door.  Stripping off his tunic he pulled on short sleeved shirt that had been brought for him to wear when she had these flares.  Certain fabrics caused her to feel uncomfortable or even painful, so he wanted to be sure to remove anything that would trigger it.  He walked over to his desk finding the band for his hair, he quickly pulled it up into a ponytail, so it would not interfere with the next steps of the treatment process.  He knew she liked it down, but it would only be in the way.  Just before returning to the bathroom he pressed the com on his desk, activating the link to the kitchens.

“Yes, your Majesty?” came the small voice on the end.

“I’d like to request Cassy’s menu to be sent to our quarters, please,” he said.

“Right away, Sire.  It will be there within fifteen dobashes,” the voice said, Lotor hearing scrambling in the background.

“Don’t rush, you have time.  Why not twenty-five dobashes instead?” he told them. 

“Yes, Sire, as you wish.  Twenty-five dobashes.”

“Thank you,” he said, cutting the transmission and returning to the bathroom.

He replaced the washcloth with a new one and returned to his seat on the stool.

“Are you feeling better now?” he asked, returning his fingers to her hair, gently running them through the long strands.

“Slightly,” she said, trying to bend her legs a little in the water.  He knew that her legs seemed to be the part of her that was most painful on average.  He stood up and walked over to the side, looking at the bruises his teeth had left along her legs last night and feeling a little guilty.   She had enjoyed it so much at the time, giving him the little mewling moans he couldn’t wait to hear, but now that she was in pain…he sighed and reached down into the water, helping her slowly bend her legs until she signaled discomfort, then returning them to the starting point.

“I think I’m ready, Lotor,” she said, pulling the last cloth from her forehead.  He reached down into the tub, gently sliding his arms around her and lifting her from the water.  He leaned over, picking up the towels, and carried her to their bed.  He balanced her with one arm that wound around her back and his hand slipped under her rear to support her while he placed the towels down on the bed for her.

Laying her down carefully he picked up one of the fluffy towels and gently started drying her, carefully working the water off the skin while trying not to cause any discomfort.  She sighed and tried to lay still but her skin was so sensitive.

“Am I hurting you?” he asked, concern running through his voice.

“No, I was already hurting,” she said, voice tight with suffering.

“What would you like me to do to help you?  I don’t want to be adding to your distress.”

“Rub my legs, please?” she asked.  “I need them to be worked out.”

“Certainly.”  He walked over to her feet and started to gently rub the muscles at her calves.

“No, harder,” she said.  He turned to look at her, questioning her demand.

“Are you sure?” he asked.  “I know your legs are tender.”

“Yes, I’m sure, Lotor,” she stated firmly.  “I know what I need.”

“Do you now?” he smirked.  “Please let me know when it’s too much,” he said, and he increased the pressure of his hand and fingers on her legs but stopped suddenly.  “I forgot.  I had a special oil made for you.”

She lifted her head from the bed, watching him get a bottle from his closet.

“It appears the there are oils used on Earth to help with this type of pain all using a floral base.  This one was given to me by one of the scientists who accompanied the Garrison on their recent stop.  It has lavender, rose geranium, lemongrass and, what is the last?  Oh, rosemary.  They said it seems to be the most effective when working with muscle pain.  Let’s give it a try, shall we?” he asked, waiting for her permission.

“Sure, why not.  It might help,” she said.  “I’m willing to try anything once.”

He opened the bottle and poured the oil on his hands, rubbing them together vigorously to warm them, and then grasping her right leg with a little more strength and tension.  It seemed to be helping.  She was welcoming the touch, and the oil had a pleasant scent to it, he noticed.  He worked the muscles of the shin and calf, stopping to pour more of the oil on his hands before working his way up the thigh.  He could feel the tremors just below the skin.  He wanted to help that muscle let go of its spasm.  He poured some of the oil directly on her leg and started working it with both hands.  He slid his hands down under the leg to rub massage the back, allowing his fingers to inch closer and closer to the apex of her legs and upper thigh.  He was not averse to taking a moment to give her a little pleasure, if she was amenable to it.  He stroked his oil slicked fingers in the crease at the top of her thigh.  She groaned but he couldn’t tell if it was from a standpoint of pleasure or pain.  He decided to err on the side of caution and start working the other leg.

“How is this, sweetie?  Are you tolerating it alright?” he asked, concerned he might be doing it incorrectly.

“No, no, this is ok,” she said.  “The pressure is good.”

“Great,” he said, feeling a little better about his technique.  He continued working down the left leg, being conscious about the bite mark bruises, not wanting to add direct pressure to them causing them to enlarge.  They were pretty enough as they were.  Between the oils and the pressure, he could feel the trembling in the muscles had lessened.  He was finished with her legs and wanted to work on her shoulders but first he thought he should at least get her somewhat dressed.

He left the bed and went to wash the oil from his hands.  It wouldn’t do to pick out clean clothing only to leave smudge marks all over them.  He went to her special drawer that held the clothing of the specific fabrics that would be acceptable when she was having one of these flares.  He pulled out her favorite gray sweatpants and a new tank top.  This was her uniform of choice when she was trying to recover, and he was only too happy to put her in clothing that would help her feel good. 

She was laying in the near darkness with her eyes closed.  Her breathing was calm at the moment but Lotor knew that these were fleeting times.  He kissed her cheek lightly.

“Dear, I’m going to put your sweats on for you, alright?” he asked, just gently letting her know what he was going to do so she wouldn’t be surprised.  He might have to do it all alone if she didn’t have the strength to help.

“Mmhmm,” she replied, keeping her eyes shut, but he noticed her jaw had relaxed a little. 

Pulling the pants carefully over her legs he slid them up to her hips without difficulty.  He walked over to your drawer and pulled out a small firm pillow.

“Okay, darling, please turn onto your stomach for me,” he said.  “I have your pressing pillow.”  As Cassy turned over with Lotor’s help he placed the pillow under her forehead, giving her a place to press her head against it.  He knew that it would help her, giving her something to ground her.  He took the oil and poured a generous amount on her back, trailing his fingers through it to coat his hands again.  He started at her lower back and worked his way up to her shoulders.  He carefully pulled her hair out of his way so he could get to her neck without obstructions.  Leaning down, he placed little kisses from the base of her scalp down to her shoulder blades, allowing his hands to follow and work through her tired body.  He didn’t want to hurry but he knew time was almost up and her food would be here any time.  He went back to the bathroom to wash his hands from the oil again and returned to see she had turned over and was putting the tank top on.  It was dark blue with the spray-painted font that read, “Vrepit Sa!” across it.  He smirked. 

He was picking up the fluffy towels and getting them to the laundry bin when the door chimed. 

“Enter,” he called out, knowing it was her food. 

“Here you are, Sire,” the chef said, bowing, and placing the tray on Lotor’s desk.  “Will there be anything else?”

“No, this will be fine.”

He opened the containers and took the tray over to the bed.  He could see her hands were shaking again which meant he was going to be feeding her.  It was something that he honestly enjoyed doing.  It was so simple but yet intimate at the same time.  He smiled at her.

“It appears you are having Chicken and Spinach Quiche,” he said, setting the tray on the side table and sitting down on the bed next to her.  He was preparing the food when the door chimed again.  Lotor looked down sweetly at her. 

“My darling I have something for you,” he said.  “Enter!” he called out.  The door opened and a guard walked in carrying a fuzzy blanket.  They approached and Lotor took it, wrapping her in it.  It had been placed in a warmer and felt like it had just come from a dryer.  She snuggled down, enjoying the warmth and feeling rather comfortable, all things considered.

“Come now, you can’t sleep yet,” he chided, playfully.  “Not having water after our extra activities last night put you on the path for today’s events, hm?”

She had to agree with him but didn’t like it.  He was going to keep at her until she eventually capitulated to his demands, flare or no flare.  He held the fork laden with a bite of quiche to her lips, nudging her to try and take it.

“Open, darling, please?” he asked.  “I’ll give you a treat if you do,” he promised.  She looked at him and begrudgingly opened her mouth.  He slowly put the fork through her lips, allowing her to take what she could, which ended up being the piece he offered.  It appeared as if that was the size she could eat.  He would make them all about the same.  After she swallowed, she cleared her throat.

“I believe you promised me a treat?” she demanded, suggestively raising an eyebrow.

“So I did.”  He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips.  “A kiss for every bite and every drink of water.  Is that fair?”

She finally was able to give him a little smile.  The extra attention was making a difference to her with how she handled this larger than life flare.  She nodded slightly, accepting his terms.

He held the glass up for her and she took a swallow of the water.  He leaned forward and again gave her a lovely kiss.

“This is an enjoyable way to get one to eat, but only with present company,” he said. 

“Of course,” she said, hands finally settling down.

Lotor continued to patiently feed her a bite, followed by a kiss, then a drink of water, followed by a kiss.  He could do this all day.  She was eating, and he was so encouraged by her progress.  After nearly twenty dobashes the food was gone, and so was the water.  Lotor was very pleased.

The door chimed again, and Lotor got up to answer.  It was another fresh blanket, nice and warm.  Lotor took the one from her that had cooled and replaced it with the new one.

“They’re going to continue to bring you a refreshed and heated blanket every twenty dobashes until you no longer need them,” he explained.

She looked at him with gratitude.  Sometimes the warm blankets were everything to her healing.  He took the tray from the night table and put in back on his desk.  He sat next to her on the bed and pulled off his boots, then climbing in.  He reached out and stroked lightly everywhere he could reach.  He trailed his fingers along her jaw and down her neck.  She was slowly drifting off to sleep.  It was the kind of care she needed.  He took one hand and started playing with her hair, running his fingers through it while trailing his fingers down her arm and hand. 

He looked at her face, seeing the eyes flutter closed, and he leaned in, pressing a kiss to her temple.

“Are you comfortable, my sweet Cassy?” he asked, as his fingers kept playing around her shoulders.

“Yes, Lotor, I am,” she mumbled as she promptly fell asleep in his arms.

Lotor looked down at her tired body.  He was so determined now to find a cure.  He would stop at nothing until she could have a day free of pain, and able to function without medication.  He didn’t know how but he would look into the newest procedures first thing after she awakened.  But for now, she was going to get some rest.  He kissed her forehead and decided that it was the best thing for them both.


End file.
